fireflies
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Jake is the son of rich parents, edward is the butler and well, he likes the butler.


**Summary: Jacob black is the stepson of James and Victoria Solis. When Jake becomes eighteen he is to be married off to Casius. Edward Cullen is the 21 year old Butler in love with him. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or the characters affiliated in this story. **

Jacob Tiberius Black had it all, looks, and money. Both of his parents were filthy rich from their families and Jacob was to inherit the family fortune when he turned eighteen. He also was to be married off the King of Spaniolia, Casius. But that was a month from now and till then he could enjoy his last month of freedom before he would be married to the 23 year old King. Jacob wasn't the spoiled rich kid that you would see on T.V. ask anyone who knew him. He always helped out and he would donate when he could. Yes, Jacob Tiberius Black was the nicest guy you would ever meet. Today was Jacob's daily riding day. Everyday Jacob would go riding his favorite steed Quileute. His parents were out of the country this week and he sent his workers home for a much needed break. Only the butler, Edward stayed behind. His mother was a maid for the family and so he spent all of his time with the family. When his mother died, Edward decided to stay and become the Butler. Mr. and Mrs. Solis said that it wasn't necessary, that he could stay with them as one of their own but he insisted to become the Butler. He and Jake had become good friends over the years and Edward's love for the boy intensified over the years as well. He loved everything about Jake and one day he hoped that Jake would confess his love for him. Edward would be accompanying Jake on his ride, he would be riding Jake's award winning steed Banklot. Edward was waiting for Jake in the stalls. He had changed out of his usual butler's uniform and into some jeans and a T-shirt. He waited for Jake to come out the elaborate mansion and when he did he was astounded. Jake always looked good in whatever he wore but he had never seen the young boy in regular clothing. Jake sported a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he had on jeans. A pair of shades sitting atop his head. He greeted Edward with his usual bright smile.

"Hey Edward." Jake smiled as he walked past Edward towards where Quileute was. Edward followed close behind him. Quileute and Banklot were right next to eachother. Jake attended to Quileute while Edward attended to Banklot. Once everything was set up with the horses, the led them out and mounted them. They would ride through the woods and back. It would take them a while but Edward was not complaining. As they rode, Jake was telling Edward all about the area of the woods that they were riding through and Edward continued to listen he loved when Jake spoke about anything. They stopped when the sun went down. Edward built them a fire and set up a campsite. They only bought one tent and so they would have to share the one. They sat around the fire, eating pizza.

"So, Edward. Why do you stay here with us instead of leaving? I mean you don't have to stay." Jake asked him.

"I realize that I don't but for some reason I want to stay. Something about this family and this place keeps me here."

"Is it me?"

"What?"

"Did you stay for me?"

"Of course I did. We're friends right?"

"Yeah we are but that's not what I was saying. Did you stay for me?"

Edward didn't know what to say. How did he know?

"How do you know?"

"One night when you were out I stumbled into your room by accident and I found letters. They were addressed to me. They were love letters. Why didn't you ever give them to me?"

"Because I didn't know how you felt about me and I didn't want to embarrass my self with those letters if you would have just laughed at me."

"I wouldn't have." Jake moved closer to Edward.

"What do you mean, you wouldn't have?"

"Well, I have always liked you since I was ten. But you were older than me and I knew you wouldn't go for a kid."

"I was a kid myself Jake. And I've liked you since forever."

"Well, if you just would have said something then I would have known and we could have started something a long time ago."

"I wanted too but I knew we could never be."

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents know how I feel about you and they told me not to get my hopes up. They were going to marry you off and they didn't want to see either of us heartbroken."

Jake remained silent. He hadn't thought about that. He had forgotten about that. He would be married in a month and would never see Edward again.

"I totally forgot that I was getting married soon."

"It's ok. But we should get some sleep; we have a long ride ahead back to the mansion."

"Just Promise me that tonight we can snuggle together?"

"Jake, we shouldn't start something. We both now how it's going to end."

"I know but I want to have fun. At least until I have to leave you forever."

"Ok, but after this I think it would be better to keep our distance."

"Why? I like you and you like me. We can have this last month together and maybe if I can convince my new husband then you can become our new butler."

"I don't think so Jake. Let's just forget it ok?"

"I can't forget it Edward. I love you. I always will no matter what you say or do. When I leave you will come with me. I will make sure that you come with me."

"No Jake. I will not come with you. If you force me I will quit and you will never hear from me again. I know you wouldn't want that."

"I wouldn't. I'm sorry if I'm overreacting."

"It's ok." Edward hugged Jake and led him into the tent where they snuggled together.

The next morning the two of them headed back to the mansion. When they arrived a woman was standing at the door. She had long brown hair. She was cute in a plain way. She was holding a suitcase. Edward was the one who opened the door. Jake wasn't too far behind from Edward.

"Hello." She said. "My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I'm looking for Jacob Black." Edward turned and called Jake.

"Jacob, someone is here to see you." He spoke.

Jake came from behind the door and faced the woman.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"My name is Bella. I am going to be your new maid."

"Ok, I remember my mom mentioning something about a new maid coming. I didn't expect you so soon. Come in."

She stepped through the door and Edward grabbed Bella's luggage.

"Ms. Swan. If you would follow me. I will show you to your room." Edward said in very monotone voice. When Edward called her by her last name she dubbed over in giggles. Neither one of them picked up on the vibe that she was giving off. In the room Bella sat on the big fluffy bed. She bounced up and down while staring at Edward.

"So, how long have you been working here …"

"Edward. My name is Edward. I have been working for the Solis family since I was sixteen but I have been living with them since I was born."

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"I'm 21."

"Well, I'm 17."

"That's great. So looks like you're all settled here. You won't have to start work until Mr. and Mrs. Solis are back in the states. So till then you can just relax."

"Ok, that's great. Um do you want to show me around?"

"Yes, I guess I can do that."

Edward left out the room with Bella following behind. They headed into the living room. Jake was there watching television. When he heard them come in he got up.

"Hey, Edward. I was wondering if you wanted to watch some TV with me."

"I can't I have to show Bella around so she can get use to everything here."

Jake looked at Bella. She had that same look that Jake had when he knew that he was in love with Edward.

"How about I join you guys?"

"Sure." Bella said. Her smile faltered a little but then it was back in seconds.

The three of them headed out side and they went to the stables first. When Bella saw the horses she freaked out and grasped onto Edward. Her hands were around his waist and her head was turned in his chest. Jake was never the jealous type but this, this enraged him. He didn't let it show but he merely said in a sweet tone "They are not going to hurt you Bella. They're harmless." He said as he petted Banklot's head.

"He's right. These horses are harmless." Edward disentangled Bella's arms from him and went over to Banklot.

"This is Banklot. Our prize winning horse." Jake said.

"Ours?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, Me and Edward's. We raised Banklot since she was a baby. So she's our baby."

Bella just nodded. After about an hour of touring Bella said that she had to go unpack. Edward told her that dinner would ready in about three hours. Jake and Edward were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"She wants you." Jake said.

"I know. "

"Are you going to go after her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Let's see. I'll be leaving. You should go after her. I mean you'll need someone when I'm gone."

"Jake, don't think too hard about that. Like you said let's just enjoy what we have now." Edward put down the knife that he was cutting the vegetables with. He moved behind Jake and wrapped his arms around him. He lightly kissed Jake's neck.

"I love you. There will never be anyone else. I promise you." Jake pulled one of Edward's hands to his mouth and took one of the fingers into his mouth. He was sucking on it hard that it left a mark on Edward's finger.

Jake smiled and Edward unwrapped his arms from the younger teen. He continued chopping the vegetables. Bella came down two hours later while the two boys were setting up for dinner. After everything was done the three of them sat at the table.

"So." Bella began. "Edward do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't."

"Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"No, I just got out of a relationship with this guy named Mike. When he learned that I would be coming here to work he broke it off."

"I'm sorry." Jake said.

"I'm over it though. Edward maybe tomorrow we could catch a movie."

"Sorry Bella. I'm going to be busy tomorrow. Maybe another day?"

Bella looked heartbroken but her smile returned and she was as giddy as before.

"Sure no problem another day."

They ate in silence for the rest of the night. All the while Edward and Jake were sending eachother secretive glances.

**The Next chapter is going to be when Jake marries Casius. And the rest of the story will center on Jake and Casius being married and something goes on in that marriage that Edward will disapprove of. **

**So, Reviews anyone? That would be awesome if I could get some on this story. I wrote this in three hours and it was a handful. So I might also add some of the characters in the story as the people that work for Casius since that's where the story is going to be centered. **


End file.
